watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Noone
Edgar Noone, nicknamed the Fingerpaint Killer by WKZ TV, is a character in Watch Dogs, revealed through the Missing Persons investigations. He is a serial killer who targets women with , which he himself has. Summary After a series of investigations into the murders he committed, Aiden Pearce was contacted by Noone who did nothing but breathe heavily in the phone, possibly to intimidate Aiden. This proved to be a mistake for Edgar, however, as it allowed Pearce to track his location and kill him before he could kill his next target. Hacking his phone, Aiden found a poorly written e-mail draft to WKZ-TV explaining his motives. He believed his hemophilia to be a monster in his body passed down to him by his father that made him kill the women, and that he intended to end his bloodline in order to go to heaven. After killing Noone, Aiden briefly explores the possibility that Noone wanted to be found, but quickly decides that he's "giving him too much credit", as Edgar was "obviously insane". Abilities and skills *'Combat Skills:' Noone is skilled in the use of firearms. He fires a pistol at Aiden Pearce if he is chased for a prolonged period of time. He also appears to be proficient with a knife, as he threatened Matilda Stein with one before Aiden Pearce intervened. Targeted victims *Debora Ingram - Body found near Harbor Lighthouse with the number 1 nearby. *Claudette Rousseau - Body found in an abandoned building in Brandon Docks with the number 2 nearby. *Kate Quigley - Body found in a disused train tunnel in Parker Square with the number 3 nearby. *Michelle Strauss - Body found in an empty train car in Pawnee with the number 5 nearby. *Annie Nelson - Body found in Pawnee with the number 8 nearby. *Chelsea Armstrong - Body found under a bridge in Brandon Docks with the number 13 nearby. *Matilda Stein - Death prevented by the intervention of Aiden Pierce. Audio Logs At the scene of each victim, an audio log left by Edgar exists, and can be hacked. Audio Log #1 "My blood wants to mix with hers. We are veins to the same heart. Blood to the beast. I hurt it here. I hurt it bad. But it's too strong." Audio Log #2 "It doesn't have hands, it has them. It has fingers. I am one, but I am not part of the body. She was. She...was." Audio Log #3 "Blind the eyes. It opens more, but it is slow. I am not slow. Even if they say. I am NOT slow. I am faster than the eyes. Than the blood." Audio Log #4 "This is wrong. It's wrong. My head says it. My heart. But it's in there. It lies. She lied, too. They all lie for him." Audio Log #5 "There is no Heaven or Hell. Just him or nothing. I give him nothing. Mercy, it's all I can do." Audio Log #6 "It's close now. Almost here. I don't have time. It wants me to hurt real people. I have to cut the tongue. I have to make it quiet." Trivia *Before becoming a serial killer, he was employed as a bridge painter. *The numbers found by the bodies of his victims are the first six numbers of the Fibonacci sequence, suggesting he was influenced in some way by the Bellwether test of Angela Balik. *Edgar drove a Global Motors Steadfast 3000. *Like many targets in Watchdogs, he can be knocked down and not killed. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists